Mi amor por ti
by Angiie-cHan
Summary: -yo nunca dije eso, molestia- dijo el -Ey no me llames molestia, mostró gigante y peludo!- dije yo algo ofendida, por su comentario-mostró gigante y peludo?- dijo el levantando una ceja en modo de duda...... sasusaku


"_**Mi amor por ti"**_

**Capitulo 1. Patinadora y ganadora**

_______ Sakura's povs________

-vamos Sakura-chan! Puedes vencer a esa _oxigenada sin cerebro!_- demonios, que jamás aprendería que debe guardar silencio.

-frontuda tu puedes vencer a esa anciana!- y dale con los gritos, que no entienden que deben callarse para que yo comience.

Hay me encontraba yo, con las miradas de todo el publico, jueces, participantes y entrenadores en mi, entre a la pista con tal gracia que jamás había mostrado en mi vida, me coloque en el centro de la pista colocándome en posición inicial, respire hondo y comencé con la rutina que había planeado y practicado hasta el cansancio, junto con mi entrenadora y tutora, Tsunade.

Me deslizaba con la gracia de un cisne sobre el frío hielo, dando piruetas y pasos de baile, que coordinaban perfectamente con la música. Mi vestuario de una digna patinadora profesional, mis patines blancos como la nieve, con las navajas afiladas, y yo en el hielo dando el espectáculo de la noche.

Si, yo Sakura Hanuro, soy patinadora seleccionada de la escuela en la que iba, y me encontraba en la final del torneo de patinaje nacional de este año. Yo era una de las favoritas por los jueces, al igual que mi gran rival, la campeona de patinaje nacional, Temai no Sabuko, una chica unos dos años mayor que yo, con mas experiencia que yo, ella había ido a las olimpiadas de patinaje artístico, y yo, una simple novata, retándola por el trofeo de este año.

Mis amigos, estaban en la tribuna animándome constantemente, sabían que era mi sueño ese trofeo, para demostrar lo buena que era patinando, y Haci lo demostré en la pista de hielo. Termine mi presentación sin error alguno, la _perfección_ mi lema inicial.

Salí de la pista, con alaridos y porras del público presente. Al salir, mi entrenadora, me cubrió con una chaqueta, mientras esperábamos sentadas en nuestros lugares asignados, por las calificaciones de los jueces.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que percibí que estaba temblando levemente, tome un poco de agua para bajar mis nervios, lo cual fue en vano, pero, quien podría estar tranquila al esperar calificaciones de los jueces más estrictos del torneo.

-Sakura, tranquilízate debes ser paciente, mi niña- me animo mi entrenadora, la cual no estaba del todo tranquila.

-lo se, lo se pero me es imposible, es tan frustrante esperar a los jueces- fruncí el ceño por cierta frustración

-lo se querida, pero es parte de esto, tenemos que esperar hasta que los jueces decidan quien ganara- dijo un poco mas nerviosa.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos, y la pose en cierto azabache, quien me miraba con preocupación y angustia. El siempre tan atento y lindo con migo, bueno no por nada era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, si desde hace años que nos conocemos, nuestras madres han sido amigas desde la secundaria, y gracias a su amistad, tengo el mejor amigo del mundo. Aunque es demasiado arrogante, egoísta y orgulloso, siempre demostraba ser diferente con migo.

Le dedique una sonrisa, para hacerle saber que estaba bien, aunque la verdad no lo estaba. Cuando escuche la voz femenina que anunciaba que darían mis calificaciones gire inmediatamente hacia la pizarra de estas, solo necesitaba 26 puntos para ganarle a Temari, y seria la campeona nacional de patinaje artístico.

_5.9 5.4 5.0 y 5.1_

Al mencionar la ultima calificación, la multitud enloqueció, gritos y aplausos estallaron a la vez, al igual que el abrazo de felicitación de mi maestra, mientra que yo, estaba en completo shock emocional, no podía creerlo le había granado a la campeona nacional, yo, una novata eso era imposible, pero cuando escuche aquella voz que mencionaba la campeona de patinaje, casi me desmayo.

Después de haberme presentado frente al público, como la campeona del torneo, me dirigía hacia mi casillero correspondiente para cambiarme. En el vestidor, el cual estaba completamente solo, estaba ya cambiada, con un pantalón deportivo azul, y una blusa de manga larga blanca, estaba sentada quitándome colocándome el tenis, cuando vi. La medalla de oro puro que colgaba de mi cuello, sonreí sin querer, lo había logrando, gane, y eso me daba mucho orgullo, termine de ponerme mis tenis para salir, tome mis cosas, y me dispuse a salir, camine por los pasillos ya vacíos, hasta llegar al corredor, donde cierto rubio hiperactivo junto con cierta rubia cerda, se me tiraron encima de mi, en modo de abrazo ocasionando que cayera.

-Sakura –chan! Felicidades, sabia que podías hacerlo, nunca dude de ti- decía mi casi hermano Naruto, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-si claro baka! Quien era el que estaba llorando por que creía que no lo lograría?- dijo mi mejor amiga ino, con ironía.

-solo estaba actuando!!!- reclamo Naruto quien ahora dirigía su mirada acecina hacia ino, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, esos dos definitivamente jamás cambiarían

-ya dejen de pelear, par de mocosos tontos- sonreí abiertamente al ver de quien se trataba, sasuke quien entraba entre los dos rubios, quienes lo miraban algo ofendidos.

-Ey tu sasuke- teme, que hay de ti, de seguro que dudaste de Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto quien acompañado de ino, lo miraban penetrantemente.

-hmp!, no te interesa dobe- escupió sasuke ante el comentario de Naruto

-eso significa que si dudaste de mi- dije yo cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada

-yo nunca dije eso, molestia- dijo el

-Ey no me llames molestia, mostró gigante y peludo!- dije yo algo ofendida, por su comentario

-mostró gigante y peludo?- dijo el levantando una ceja en modo de duda

-si, mostró porque lo eres, gigante, bueno solo mira tu altura y peludo, porque si te dejas crecer aun mas el cabello te confundirán con una chica- le esplique con diversión

-Sakura… una, mostró no soy, dos, no soy tan alto, lo que pasa es que tu estas muy chaparra y tres, nadie me confundiría con una chica- como yo el dio su explicación, la cual hizo reír a Naruto e ino

-así, pues porque no le preguntas eso a Naruto? Acabo el jamás te confundió- reí ante la mirada de Naruto ante la de sasuke

-he-e Ey teme, no creerías qu-e yo te co-nfundi con una ch-chica o si?- dijo algo nervioso Naruto

-hmp!- escupió sasuke cuando empezó a acercarse a Naruto

-bueno bueno, ya basta, porque no nos vamos a casa de una buena vez, estoy exhausta- dije yo al intentar de calmar la situación

-hmp! Vámonos, antes que me acusen de acecino- dijo sasuke antes de empezar a caminar con mi bolso con las cosas que llevaba, los tres nos miramos, y le seguimos.

_**Angiie-cHan**_


End file.
